Apparel Deluxe Edition
''Apparel Deluxe Edition ''are a series of a singer's or a band's back catalogue expanded with a second disc of rarities and B-sides and a third disc which is a DVD of music videos from that album. It is released by Apparel Records and other labels. Volume 1: Garbage ''Garbage (1995) #"Supervixen" #"Queer" #"Only Happy When It Rains" #"As Heaven Is Wide" #"A Stroke of Luck" #"Vow" #"Stupid Girl" #"Dog New Tricks" #"My Lover's Box" #"Fix Me Now" #"Milk" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Subhuman" (B-side to "Vow") #"#1 Crush" (B-side to "Vow") #"Girl Don't Come" (B-side to "Only Happy When It Rains") #"Sleep" (B-side to "Only Happy When It Rains") #"Trip My Wire" (B-side to "Queer") #"Butterfly Collector" (B-side to "Queer") #"Driving Lesson" (B-side to "Stupid Girl") #"Alien Sex Fiend" (B-side to "Stupid Girl") #"Milk" (featuring Tricky, single version, B-side to "Milk") Disc 3: Videos #"Vow" #"Only Happy When It Rains" #"Sleep" #"Queer" #"Stupid Girl" #"Milk" ''Version 2.0 ''(1998) #"Temptation Waits" #"I Think I'm Paranoid" #"When I Grow Up" #"Medication" #"Special" #"Hammering in My Head" #"Push It" #"The Trick Is to Keep Breathing" #"Dumb" #"Sleep Together" #"Wicked Ways" #"You Look So Fine" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Lick the Pavement" (B-side to "Push It") #"Thirteen" (Cover of the Big Star song, b-side to "Push It") #"Deadwood" (B-side to "I Think I'm Paranoid") #"Afterglow" (B-side to "I Think I'm Paranoid") #"13 X Forever" (B-side to "Special") #"Can't Seem to Make You Mine" (Cover of The Seeds song, b-side to "The Trick Is to Keep Breathing / When I Grow Up") #"Tornado" (B-side to "The Trick Is to Keep Breathing / When I Grow Up") #"Get Busy with the Fizzy" (B-side to "You Look So Fine") #"Soldier Through Time" (B-side to "You Look So Fine") #"Korean Bodega" (Fun Lovin' Criminals featuring Shirley Manson of Garbage, previously unreleased on a Garbage album) Disc 3: Videos #"Push It" #"I Think I'm Paranoid" #"Special" #"The Trick Is to Keep Breathing" #"When I Grow Up" #"When I Grow Up" (''Big Daddy version) #"You Look So Fine" ''Beautiful Garbage (2001) #"Shut Your Mouth" #"Androgyny" #"Can't Cry These Tears" #"Til The Day I Die" #"Cup of Coffee" #"Silence Is Golden" #"Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)" #"Breaking Up the Girl" #"Drive You Home" #"Parade" #"Nobody Loves You" #"Untouchable" #"So Like a Rose" #"The World Is Not Enough" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Ice Bandits" (B-side to "The World Is Not Enough") #"Begging Bone" (B-side to "Androgyny") #"Enough Is Never Enough" (B-side to "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)") #"Use Me" (B-side to "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)") #"Candy Says" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Happiness Pt. 2" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Confidence" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Sex Never Goes Out of Fashion" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") #"April Tenth" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") #"I'm Really Into Techno" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") Disc 3: Videos #"The World Is Not Enough" #"The World Is Not Enough" (''The World Is Not Enough ''version) #"Androgyny" #"Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)" #"Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)" (edited) #"Breaking Up the Girl" #"Breaking Up the Girl" (''Daria ''version) #"Shut Your Mouth" #"Shut Your Mouth" (edited) #"Shut Your Mouth" (version 3) ''Bleed Like Me ''(2005) #"Bad Boyfriend" #"Run Baby Run" #"Right Between the Eyes" #"Why Do You Love Me" #"Bleed Like Me" #"Metal Heart" #"Sex Is Not the Enemy" #"It's All Over but the Crying" #"Boys Wanna Fight" #"Why Don't You Come Over" #"Happy Home" #"Tell Me Where It Hurts" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Space Can Come Through Anyone" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"Nobody Can Win" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"I Just Wanna Have Something to Do" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"Bleed Like Me (Hydrate Vocal Mix)" (B-side to "Bleed Like Me", previously unreleased) #"Never Be Free" (B-side to "Sex Is Not the Enemy / Run Baby Run") #"Honeybee" (B-side to "Sex Is Not the Enemy / Run Baby Run") #"Badass" (B-side to "Run Baby Run") #"Betcha" (B-side to "Tell Me Where It Hurts") #"All the Good in This Life" (previously unreleased) #"Girls Talk" (previously unreleased) #"It's All Over but the Crying (Absolute Garbage Mix)" #"Witness to Your Love" (previously unreleased) #"Garbage Megamix" (megamix comprising from "Vow" to "Tell Me Where It Hurts") Disc 3: Videos #"Why Do Love Me" #"Bleed Like Me" #"Sex Is Not the Enemy" #"Run Baby Run" #"Tell Me Where It Hurts" #"Garbage Megamix" ''B-Sides ''(2012) Disc 1 #"Subhuman" (B-side to "Vow") #"#1 Crush" (B-side to "Vow") #"Girl Don't Come" (B-side to "Only Happy When It Rains") #"Sleep" (B-side to "Only Happy When It Rains") #"Trip My Wire" (B-side to "Queer") #"Butterfly Collector" (B-side to "Queer") #"Driving Lesson" (B-side to "Stupid Girl") #"Alien Sex Fiend" (B-side to "Stupid Girl") #"Lick the Pavement" (B-side to "Push It") #"Thirteen" (Cover of the Big Star song, b-side to "Push It") Disc 2 #"Deadwood" (B-side to "I Think I'm Paranoid") #"Afterglow" (B-side to "I Think I'm Paranoid") #"13 X Forever" (B-side to "Special") #"Can't Seem to Make You Mine" (Cover of The Seeds song, b-side to "The Trick Is to Keep Breathing / When I Grow Up") #"Tornado" (B-side to "The Trick Is to Keep Breathing / When I Grow Up") #"Get Busy with the Fizzy" (B-side to "You Look So Fine") #"Soldier Through Time" (B-side to "You Look So Fine") #"Ice Bandits" (B-side to "The World Is Not Enough") #"Begging Bone" (B-side to "Androgyny") #"Enough Is Never Enough" (B-side to "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)") Disc 3 #"Use Me" (B-side to "Cherry Lips (Go Baby Go!)") #"Candy Says" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Happiness Pt. 2" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Confidence" (B-side to "Breaking Up the Girl") #"Sex Never Goes Out of Fashion" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") #"April Tenth" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") #"I'm Really Into Techno" (B-side to "Shut Your Mouth") #"Space Can Come Through Anyone" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"Nobody Can Win" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"I Just Wanna Have Something to Do" (B-side to "Why Do You Love Me") #"Never Be Free" (B-side to "Sex Is Not the Enemy / Run Baby Run") #"Honeybee" (B-side to "Sex Is Not the Enemy / Run Baby Run") #"Badass" (B-side to "Run Baby Run") #"Betcha" (B-side to "Tell Me Where It Hurts") ''Remixes Volume 2: No Doubt ''No Doubt (1992) #"BND" #"Let's Get Back" #"Ache" #"Get on the Ball" #"Move On" #"Sad for Me" #"Doormat" #"Big City Train" #"Trapped in a Box" #"Sometimes" #"Sinking" #"A Little Something Refreshing" #"Brand New Day" Disc 2: Trapped in a Box Video #"Trapped in a Box" ''The Beacon Street Collection ''(1995) #"Open the Gate" #"Blue in the Face" #"Total Hate 95" (featuring Sublime) #"Stricken" #"Greener Pastures" #"By the Way" #"Snakes" #"That's Just Me" #"Squeal" #"Doghouse" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Total Hate" #"My Room Is Still Clean" (B-side to "Squeal") #"You Can't Teach An Ol' Dog New Tricks" (B-side to "Doghouse") Disc 3: Videos #"Squeal" #"Doghouse" ''Tragic Kingdom ''(1996) #"Spiderwebs" #"Excuse Me Mr." #"Just a Girl" #"Happy Now?" #"Different People" #"Hey You" #"The Climb" #"Sixteen" #"Sunday Morning" #"Don't Speak" #"You Can Do It" #"World Go 'Round" #"End It on This" #"Tragic Kingdom" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Open the Gate" (B-side to "Just a Girl", B-side edit) #"Sailin' On" (B-side to "Spiderwebs") #"D.J.'s" (B-side to "Spiderwebs") #"Let's Get Back" (B-side to "Spiderwebs") #"Doghouse" (B-side to "Spiderwebs", B-side edit) #"Oi To The World" (B-side to "Spiderwebs") #"Greener Pastures" (B-side to "Don't Speak", B-side edit) #"Get on the Ball" (B-side to "Sunday Morning", B-side edit) Disc 3: Videos #"Just a Girl" #"Spiderwebs" #"Spiderwebs" (version 2) #"Don't Speak" #"Excuse Me Mr." #"Oi To The World" #"Sunday Morning" #"Hey You" ''Return of Saturn ''(2000) #"Ex-Girlfriend" #"Simple Kind of Life" #"Bathwater" #"Six Feet Under" #"Magic's in the Makeup" #"Artificial Sweetener" #"Marry Me" #"New" #"Too Late" #"Comforting Lie" #"Suspension Without Suspense" #"Staring Problem" #"Home Now" #"Bathwater (Invincible Overload Remix)" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Leftovers" (B-side to "Ex-Girlfriend") #"Big Distraction" (B-side to "Ex-Girlfriend") #"Full Circle" (B-side to "Ex-Girlfriend / Simple Kind of Life") #"Beauty Contest" (B-side to "Simple Kind of Life") #"Cellophane Boy" (B-side to "Simple Kind of Life") #"Under Construction" (B-side to "Simple Kind of Life / Bathwater") Disc 3: Videos #"New" #"Ex-Girlfriend" #"Simple Kind of Life" #"Bathwater" #"Bathwater (Invincible Overload Remix)" ''Rock Steady ''(2001) #"Intro" #"Hella Good" #"Hey Baby" (featuring Bounty Killer) #"Making Out" #"Underneath It All" (featuring Lady Saw) #"Detective" #"Don't Let Me Down" #"Start the Fire" #"Running" #"In My Head" #"Platinum Blonde Life" #"Waiting Room" (featuring Prince) #"Rock Steady" #"It's My Life" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Hey Baby (Instrumental)" (B-side to "Hey Baby") #"Hey Baby" (featuring Outkast and Killer Mike, B-side to "Hella Good") #"Underneath It All (Acoustic)" (B-side to "Underneath It All") #"Stand and Deliver" (previously unreleased) Disc 3: Videos #"Hey Baby" #"Hella Good" #"Underneath It All" #"Running" #"It's My Life" #"Stand and Deliver" ''B-Sides ''Remixes'' Volume 3: New Radicals ''Maybe You've Been Brainwashed Too (1998) #"Mother We Just Can't Get Enough" #"You Get What You Give" #"I Hope I Didn't Just Give Away the Ending" #"Jehovah Made This Whole Joint for You" #"Someday We'll Know" #"Maybe You've Been Brainwashed Too" #"In Need of a Miracle" #"Gotta Stay High" #"Technicolor Lover" #"Flowers" #"Crying Like a Church on Monday" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"To Think I Thought" (B-side to "You Get What You Give") #"The Decency League" (B-side to "Someday We'll Know") #"Someday We'll Know (Instrumental)" (B-side to "Someday We'll Know") #"A Love Like That" (previously unreleased) #"You Get What You Give (LMC vs New Radicals Remix)" Disc 3: Videos #"You Get What You Give" #"Someday We'll Know" #"You Get What You Give (LMC vs New Radicals Remix)" Volume 4: Aerosmith ''Aerosmith (1973) #"Make It" #"Somebody" #"Dream On" #"One Way Street" #"Mama Kin" #"Write Me a Letter" #"Movin' Out" #"Walkin' the Dog" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Somebody" (B-side to "Dream On", B-side edit) #"On the Road Again" #"Unknown Up Tempo 1973 Song" #"Major Barbra" (demo) #"Sweet Emotion" (demo) #"When I Needed You" #"The Sun" #"You Should Have Been There Yesterday" #"Ever Lovin' Man" #"Dream On" (demo with Ray Tabano) Disc 3: Dream On Video #"Dream On" ''Get Your Wings (1974) #"Same Old Song and Dance" #"Lord of the Thighs" #"Spaced" #"Woman of the World" #"S.O.S. (Too Bad)" #"Train Kept A-Rollin'" #"Seasons of Winter" #"Pandora's Box" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Pandora's Box" (B-side to "Same Old Song and Dance", B-side edit) #"Spaced" (B-side to "Train Kept A-Rollin'", B-side edit) #"Lord of the Thighs" (B-side to "S.O.S. (Too Bad)", B-side edit) #"Major Barbra" #"Son of Sh*t" ''Toys in the Attic ''(1975) #"Toys in the Attic" #"Uncle Salty" #"Adam's Apple" #"Walk This Way" #"Big Ten Inch Record" #"Sweet Emotion" #"No More No More" #"Round and Round" #"You See Me Crying" #"Helter Skelter" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Uncle Salty" (B-side to "Sweet Emotion", B-side edit) #"Round and Round" (B-side to "Walk This Way", B-side edit) #"Toys in the Attic" (B-side to "You See Me Crying", B-side edit) #"Sweet Emotion '91" (''Pandora's Box ''remixed version) Disc 3: Sweet Emotion Video #"Sweet Emotion" ''Rocks ''(1976) #"Back in the Saddle" #"Last Child" #"Rats in the Cellar" #"Combination" #"Sick as a Dog" #"Nobody's Fault" #"Get the Lead Out" #"Lick and a Promise" #"Home Tonight" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Combination" (B-side to "Last Child", B-side edit) #"Pandora's Box" (B-side to "Home Tonight", B-side edit) #"Sick as a Dog" (B-side to "Back in the Saddle", B-side edit) #"Soul Saver" #"Uncle Tom’s Cabin" #"Tit for Tat" ''Draw the Line ''(1977) #"Draw the Line" #"I Wanna Know Why" #"Critical Mass" #"Get It Up" #"Bright Light Fright" #"Kings and Queens" #"The Hands That Feeds" #"Sight for Sore Eyes" #"Milk Cow Blues" #"Chip Away the Stone" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Bright Light Fright" (B-side to "Draw the Line", B-side edit) #"Critical Mass" (B-side to "Kings and Queens", B-side edit) #"Milk Cow Blues" (B-side to "Get It Up", B-side edit) #"Krawhitham" #"Circle Jerk" #"Subway" #"All Your Love" #"S.O.S. (Too Bad)" (B-side to "Chip Away the Stone", live version) Disc 3: Chip Away the Stone Video #"Chip Away the Stone" ''Night in the Ruts ''(1979) #"No Suprize" #"Chiquita" #"Remember (Walking in the Sand)" (featuring Mary Weiss) #"Cheese Cake" #"Three Mile Smile" #"Reefer Head Woman" #"Bone to Bone (Coney Island White Fish Boy)" #"Think About It" #"Mia" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Bone to Bone" (B-side to "Remember (Walking in the Sand), B-side edit) #"Three Mile Smile" (instrumental jam) #"Untitled Jam" #"Downtown Charlie" #"I Live in Connecticut" #"Let it Slide" #"Climbing the Walls" #"Funkin Worlds" #"Jammin Too" #"?" (un-named instrumental) Disc 3: Videos #"No Suprize" #"Chiquita" ''Rock in a Hard Place ''(1982) #"Jailbait" #"Lightning Strikes" #"Bitch's Brew" #"Bolivian Ragamuffin" #"Cry Me a River" #"Prelude to Joanie" #"Joanie's Butterfly" #"Rock in a Hard Place (Cheshire Cat)" #"Jig Is Up" #"Push Comes to Shove" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Take It Or Leave It" (take 13, early Bolivian Ragamuffin) #"Bitch's Brew" (alternate take) #"Gut Bucket Blues" (early Bolivian Ragamuffin) #"Jig Is Up" (alternate take) #"Jailbait" (acoustic) #"Lightning Strikes" (alternate take) #"Cry Me a River" (take 4) #"Riff & Roll" #"Far, Far Away" Disc 3: Lightning Strikes Video #"Lightning Strikes" ''Done with Mirrors ''(1985) #"Let Music Do the Talking" #"My Fist Your Face" #"Shame on You" #"The Reason a Dog" #"Shela" #"Gypsy Boots" #"She's on Fire" #"The Hop" #"Darkness" #"Walk This Way" (Run-D.M.C. featuring Steven Tyler and Joe Perry) Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Gypsy Boots" (B-side to "Let Music Do the Talking / Shela", B-side edit) #"Jam" (extended blues jam) #"Written in Stone/In the Bus Song" (by Rick Dufay) #"The Movie" (instrumental) #"Wait for the Night" #"When Worlds Collide" #"First One's for Free" #"Going Down" Disc 3: Videos #"Let Music Do the Talking" #"Walk This Way" ''Permanent Vacation ''(1987) #"Heart's Done Time" #"Magic Touch" #"Rag Doll" #"Simoriah" #"Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" #"St. John" #"Hangman Jury" #"Girl Keeps Coming Apart" #"Angel" #"Permanent Vacation" #"I'm Down" #"The Movie" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Sleepy Sickness" (or "Feel the Pain"/"Scream in Pain") #"Once is Enough" (B-side to "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)") #"Simoriah" (B-side to "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)", B-side edit) #"Girl Keeps Coming Apart" (B-side to "Angel", B-side edit) #"St. John" (B-side to "Rag Doll", B-side edit) #"Rag Doll (Rockapella Mix)" (B-side to "Rag Doll") #"Love Me Like a Bird Dog" #"Hollywood" (take 1) #"Hollywood" (take 2) #"Walking on Danger Street" #"Got to Find a Way" #"Take It Easy" #"Funky Thing" #"Right Key, Wrong Key Hole" #"Samurai" #"Looking Like a Lady" #"Rag Time" #"Have Some Fun Tonight" #"One Time" #"Joe's Funky" #"Is Anybody Out There?" #"No Room in My Heart" #"Only Time Will Tell" #"I Love You" #"Steven's Song" #"Mishugas" #"Funky Blues Jam" #"Rocking Pneumonia and the Boogie Woogie Flu (from the Less Than Zero soundtrack)" Disc 3: Videos #"Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" #"Angel" #"Rag Doll" ''Pump ''(1989) #"Young Lust" #"F.I.N.E.*" #"Going Down" #"Love in an Elevator" #"Monkey in My Back" #"Water Song" #"Janie's Got a Gun" #"Dulcimer Stomp" #"The Other Side" #"My Girl" #"Don't Get Mad, Get Even" #"Hoodoo" #"Voodoo Medicine Man" #"What It Takes" #"Ain't Enough" #"Untitled" (hidden track) Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Young Lust (LP mix)" (B-side to "Love in an Elevator") #"Ain't Enough" (B-side to "Love in an Elevator") #"Monkey in My Back" (B-side to "What It Takes", B-side edit) #"My Girl" (B-side to "The Other Side", B-side edit) #"Love Me Two Times" #"Sedona Sunrise" #"Guilty Kilt" #"News for Ya Baby" #"Rubber Bandit" #"Sniffin'" #"Looking Up Your Old Address" #"Buried Alive" #"Girl's Got Something" #"Burnin' Up" #"Is Anybody Out There?" #"Fake Fight" #"Tramp" #"Mistake" #"Hot Toddy" #"Anytime?" #"Sister June" #"Worlds Collide" #"Tracker Pull" #"No Name" #"Yer Blues" #"Brad's No Title" #"Brad's Newest" #"Hole in My Soul" (1990) Disc 3: Videos #"Love in an Elevator" #"Janie's Got a Gun" #"What It Takes" #"What It Takes" (version 2) #"The Other Side" #"Love Me Two Times" ''Get a Grip ''(1993) #"Intro" #"Eat the Rich" #"Get a Grip" #"Fever" #"Livin' on the Edge" #"Flesh" #"Walk on Down" #"Shut Up and Dance" #"Cryin'" #"Gotta Love It" #"Crazy" #"Line Up" #"Can't Stop Messin'" #"Amazing" #"Who Threw the Whiskey in the Well/Tyler's Goodbye Message" #"Boogie Man" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Don't Stop" (B-side to "Livin' on the Edge") #"Can't Stop Messin'" (B-side to "Livin' on the Edge", B-side edit) #"Walk on Down" (B-side to "Cryin'", B-side edit) #"Gotta Love It" (B-side to "Amazing / Crazy", B-side edit) #"Line Up" (B-side to "Shut Up and Dance", B-side edit) #"Head First" #"Amazing (Orchestral Version)" #"Livin' on the Edge (Acoustic Version)" #"Deuces Are Wild" #"Blind Man" #"Walk on Water" #"Black Cherry" #"Devil's Got A New Disguise" (1993) #"Dime Store Lover" #"Legendary Child" #"Lizard Love" #"Meltdown" #"Wham Bam" #"Yo Mamma" #"Brass Ballz" #"Great Moments" #"Trouble" #"Strange" #"13" #"Is Anybody Out There?" (reworked) #"Rocket 88" #"Mercy" (Joe Perry instrumental) #"Jake" #"Good Thang" #"Ain’t Gonna Break My Heart" #"Suzie Q" #"?" (no name raw instrumental demo) #"Ain't That a Bitch" (a completely different version) #"Keep on Movin'" #"2 of Us" #Acoustic "Angel"-like Tyler/Perry song #"Raw Strawberry" (instrumental) #"Wham Bam" Disc 3: Videos #"Livin' on the Edge" #"Eat the Rich" #"Cryin'" #"Amazing" #"Deuces Are Wild" #"Crazy" #"Blind Man" #"Walk on Water" ''Nine Lives ''(1997) #"Nine Lives" #"Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)" #"Hole in My Soul" #"Taste of India" #"Full Circle" #"Something's Gotta Give" #"Ain't That a Bitch" #"The Farm" #"Crash" #"Kiss Your Past Goodbye" #"Pink" #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Fall Together" (B-side to "Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)") #"Falling Off" (B-side to "Hole in My Soul") #"Atitude Adjustment" (B-side to "Pink", 1999 re-release) #"Fallen Angels" (B-side to "Full Circle", 1998 re-release) #"Animal Crackers" (B-side to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing") #"Taste of India" (B-side to "I Don't Want to Miss a Thing", B-side edit) #"What Kind of Love Are You On" #"Bacon Biscuit Blues" #"Trouble" #"Where the Sun Never Shines" #"Bridges Are Burning" #"Innocent Man" #"Loretta" #"Kink" #"When the Monkey Comes" #"Heart of Passion" #"Give It Away" #"Something" #"Do You Wonder Why?" #"History of Man" #"Up on the Mountain" #"Little Miss Funk It Up" #"King Kong" #"I Love You Down" #"I'm a Man" #"Little Grass Shack" #"GAP commercial Jam" #"When the Rain Stops" #"Zoo (Gets Kind of Crazy)" #"Ain't That a Bitch" (demo 1) #"Ain't That a Bitch" (demo 2) #"Roll Away the Stone" #"Disguise" #"Better" #"Cheating in the Night" #"The Reason" #"Any Cat Man Do When It's Done" #"Extended Jammin'" Disc 3: Videos #"Falling in Love (Is Hard on the Knees)" #"Hole in My Soul" #"Pink" (uncut) #"Full Circle" #"I Don't Want to Miss a Thing" #"Pink" (1999 edit) ''Just Push Play ''(2001) #"Beyond Beautiful" #"Just Push Play" #"Jaded" #"Fly Away from Here" #"Trip Hoppin'" #"Sunshine" #"Under My Skin" #"Luv Lies" #"Outta Your Head" #"Drop Dead Gorgeous" #"Light Inside" #"Avant Garden" #"Under My Skin (Reprise)" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Blue Eyes Blue" #"Painted on My Heart" #"Breaking These Chains" #"Angel's Eye" (B-side to "Jaded") #"Face" #"Girls of Summer" #"Lay It Down" #"Spider-Man Theme Tune" #"Time" #"Innocent Man" (2001) #"We Love to Say This" #"Ain't It True" #"Sweet Dude" #"I Love You Down" #"Beyond Forever" #"Avant Garden" #"Zorro" #"Climbing the Walls" #"Bad Enough" #"Easy" #"A Good Thing" #"Oxygen" #"Into the Grind" #"Good Night Joseph Parker" #"This Thing of Ours" #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" Disc 3: Videos #"Jaded" #"Fly Away from Here" #"Sunshine" #"Just Push Play" #"Girls of Summer" #"Santa Claus Is Coming to Town" ''Honkin' on Bobo (2004) #"Road Runner" #"Shame, Shame, Shame" #"Eyesight to the Blind" #"Baby, Please Don't Go" #"Never Loved a Girl" #"Back Back Train" #"You Gotta Move" #"The Grind" #"I'm Ready" #"Temperature" #"Stop Messin' Around" #"Jesus Is on the Main Line" Disc 2: B-Sides and Rarities #"Milk Cow Blues" (B-side to "Baby, Please Don't Go", B-side edit) #"Sail Away" #"Misunderstood" #"Talk Talkin" #"What Could Have Been Love" #Brad Whitford/Russ Irwin song #"Give me a Call" #"JP Polk Jummping - Pussy" #"ST/Bud Slow" #"Killing Floor" #"House of the Rising Sun" #"Hi Temp" #"Louie, Louie" #"Vigilante Man" #"All Your Lovin'" #"Broke Down Engine" #"Let's Get Loud" (featuring Chuck D) #"Lizard Love" (remake) #Music for Genie Joe #"Sedona Sunrise" #"Devil's Got a New Disguise" Disc 3: Videos #"Lizard Love" #"Baby, Please Don't Go" ''The 2006 Sessions'' (2012) #"What Could Have Been Love" #"Last GoodBYE" #"Highway Star" #"Why Didn't Rosemary" #"Dream Myself Awake" #"The Heat of Love" #"Black Cherry" #"Bacon Biscuit Blues" #"Legendary Child" #"Easy" #"Buried Alive" #"Wham Bam" #"Innocent Man" #"Loretta" #"Can't Stop Messin' With It" #"Yo Mamma" #"Head First" #"Dimestore Lover" ''The 2009 Sessions ''(2012) #"The Last GoodBye" (2009) #"Oxygen" (2009) #"Love Gives" #"Bobbing for Piranha" #"Asphalt" #"Legendary Child" #"Mamma Mia" #"In Your Eyes" #"What Could Have Been Love" #"Weekends Were Made for Mich" #"Sweet Due" #"Ain't It True" #"Jake" #"Sepulveda Shuffl" #"Throws of Emotion" #"It Ain't Easy" #"Run Rudolph Run" #"Innocent Man" #"Joe Perry Guitar Battle" #"Wake Field With Dreams" #"Big Groove" #"MeltDown"